Galaxy Wars: War of the Ember (video game)
Galaxy Wars: War of the Ember is the last video game on Chiron. Playable characters *Bart Sampson *Gylfie *Twilight *Digger *Otulissa *Primrose *Boron *Barran *Lyze of Kiel/Ezylryb *Lowak of Iks/Kowalski *Dewlap *Brian (debut) *Colin (debut) Non-playable characters *Aegolius *Nyra *Skench *Spoorn *Jatt *Jutt Plot The story begins with the preparations for the Siege of Yore. After successfully driving away the Pure Ones, the Yorians invade the Beaks in a rescue mission of Primrose & they storm Cape Glaux. The Yorians return to the Tree & hold off an attack from the south. Forcing the Pure Ones led by Metal Face to retreat, the Yorians fly off after them in pursuit & attack over the Beaks & Tyto. Lyze of Kiel then duels Metal Face & kills Grimble by accident & they fly to the Canyons & set up camp. After infiltrating the Academy, the Yorians reveal themselves & attack. Lyze, Lowak of Iks & Bart Sampson all make several failed attempts to attack Aegolius & Nyra. The Pure Ones overwhelm the losing Yorians, who retreat to Kuneer. The Yorians learn of the Ember of Yore's location in Aegolius' throne room & that he intends to destroy it. With reinforcements coming in, the Yorians defeat the Pure One troop & fly into battle. Bart, Lyze, Lowak & Brian of Yore all gather on the top of the tallest pillar in the canyon & attempt to fly at Aegolius. However, they are swarmed by vampire bats, who threaten the Bat's Kiss, & are forced to plummet out of the sky & land in a ruined mine camp & must put together several potions to destroy a Devil's Triangle surrounding a cauldron for a Steroid Potion & must extinguish mine fires by creating a Water Potion & open a chest to find sources of materials needed for the Steroid Potion. The four all fly up to the throne room. Brian is handed the Ember & flys to Yore, leaving Bart, Lyze & Lowak to deal with Aegolius, Nyra & Skench. Lyze subdues Nyra & Lowak kills Skench. Just before they can assist Bart, Jatt & Jutt arrive & drive the two soldiers away. Bart must then duel with Aegolius & kills the Pure One king. The Yorians return to the Tree & Bart returns to the canyons a few months later & departs for Saturn. Levels Character abilitys Cauldrons In some levels, cauldrons will be used to make potent chemicals such as steroids, invisibility, fresher water & fire. Certain characters can use certain cauldrons as long as they know how to make the potion & some potions are known by everyone. Potions Character potions *Steroid potion - Anyone can access *Fire potion - colliers only - Bart Sampson, Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel, Colin, Otulissa *Water potion - Kowalski/Lowak of Iks, Brian, Colin, Gylfie, Otulissa *Invisibility potion - Bart Sampson, Kowalski/Lowak of Iks, Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel, Digger, Gylfie, Otulissa Tools Bookcases Chests Security Certain characters can open locked doors that restrict others. Restricted areas Enemys Pure Ones Vampire Bats *Bat's Kiss - Bats will attack by biting the victim - Kills in seconds Hazards/Hazardous materials/Elements *Aegolian magnets (alone) - Magnetic field distance depends on amount of Aegolian magnets put together - Will cost 1 heart if approached without mu metal *Devil's Triangle - comprised of three amounts of Aegolian magnets - Forces victim out of triangle & costs 1 heart (mu metal does not shield against a Devil's Triangle) *Poisons - Kills if exposure is prolonged for more than a few seconds *Swamp sludge/water - Kills *Fire - Kills